


Of Cereals and Dildoes

by Korpikaazi



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Cereal, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, love ams metals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpikaazi/pseuds/Korpikaazi
Summary: Toki's emotions are all over the place since the events of Doomstar. Luckily he has a tall Swedish friend to help him out sometimes... Silly plotless one-shot; can be seen as very mild slash or as friendship, whatever floats your boat.





	

“What de fucks… I knows they’s here somewheres…”

Toki started tossing cereal boxes out of the cupboard, frustration building in his chest. Boxes of _Sugar Oats, Metal O’s_ and _Purpleberry Surprise_ piled up around him, not alleviating his annoyance one bit.

“Dritt!”

Toki slammed the cupboard door closed, watching angrily as the door bounced off of the frame and reopened slightly.

“Fucks you! Just fucks you, you stupids, dildoes, fuckings… door!”

“Uh… Tokis?”

Toki swung round, startled that someone had joined him. He flushed slightly, embarrassed that he had been caught losing his shit over a cupboard door. “Hej, Skwisgaar. Whats you wants?”

Skwisgaar looked at him with a single eyebrow raised. He didn’t answer immediately, instead heading for the large fridge. Once his head was hidden in the contents of the fridge, Toki heard his muffled response.  “Gots da munchies,” he said, before triumphantly pulling out a plate of left-over food from the night before. Instead of taking the plate to his room as Toki had expected him to, he sat at the large kitchen table, pulling the cling film off of the wrapped food. The Norwegian was torn between annoyance and gratitude that his Swedish counterpart had stayed.

“So you goings to tells me why you’s shoutings at a door?” Skwisgaar asked casually, picking at the salad leaves from last night’s dinner.

Toki sighed, realising just how ridiculous he was going to sound. But of all of his bandmates, therapists and doctors, Skwisgaar was the only one who didn’t seem to treat him like a mental case. So despite his embarrassment, he opened up to the blond.

“I was lookings for de cereals,” he said, looking at the floor. He heard Skwisgaar scoff and he could see the condescending smirk without even looking at him, painfully aware of the boxes of cereal piled haphazardly around him.

“I t’inks you’s founds it,” Skwisgaar said, clearly trying not to laugh.

Toki folded his arms, still staring at the floor. He was aware that he looked like a petulant child, but found he didn’t have the energy to care. “Dey wasn’t what I wantsted though,” he said, trying, (and failing), to avoid pouting. He risked a glance up at Skwisgaar and was unsurprised to see a single golden eyebrow raised in amusement.

“What was it you’s wantings then, Tokis?” he asked, clearly trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“I wantsted de _Rainbow Wheeties,”_ Toki mumbled. “I knows I told Jean-Pierres to gets some, but there amnes’t any here.”

Skwisgaar let out an undignified snort, heaving himself out of his chair and making his way to the cupboard. “Oh, liten Tokis,” he said, ruffling the Norwegian’s hair as he passed. He reached up and pulled a box of _Rainbow Wheeties_ off of the top shelf of the cupboard, where Toki had been unable to see it.

When the box was deposited in his hands by a smug Skwisgaar, Toki felt an unhappy dam burst inside him. He knew it was irrational; he knew that – for once – Skwisgaar didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of his rage, but he couldn’t hold back the floodwaters.

“You knows whats, Skwisgaar, fucks you! Just coz you’s tallers, ands betters at de guitars, and olders, and better lookings, doesn’t means yous better den me! You’s always been lookings down on Toki, t’inkings yous so much better! Toki ams a person too! I’s not goings to fuckings takes it no mores!”

Toki found himself shouting as much in Skwisgaar’s face as much as he could from his shorter position. His tirade came to an abrupt halt when the box of cereal he’d been clutching burst with the force with which he’d been squeezing it. A waterfall of rainbow coloured pieces cascaded to the floor around his booted feet, sending sweet smelling clouds of cereal dust up into the air. For a moment, Toki stood stock still, unable to channel his feelings down any one path. As the last crumbs of cereal dropped onto the floor, Toki looked up at Skwisgaar, crumpling the now empty box in his hands. “Now looks what you mades me do!” he said, throwing the empty box at the silent blond. The cardboard bounced uselessly off of his chest, landing on top of the rainbow mound of cereal on the floor.

Just as quickly as it had come, Toki felt his anger receding like a tide, leaving an empty wasteland behind. Shame quickly filled the void and he dropped his eyes back to the sad, brightly coloured sea around him. He could hear Skwisgaar moving around the kitchen, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up and see what the other man was doing. He found himself wishing that the rainbow floor around him would swallow him up so that he didn’t have to face his bandmate.

He was brought from his internal berating by Skwisgaar’s deep voice. “Has you taken you’s insulin?”

Toki looked up to see that the Swede had procured another box of _Rainbow Wheeties_ from the top shelf of the cupboard and had piled a large amount into Toki’s favourite bowl, covering it in copious amounts of milk – just the way that Toki liked it. Skwisgaar had returned to his side of the table, munching absently at the leftovers.

The sight of that bowl of cereal sitting so innocently on the table, coupled with the hidden concern in Skwisgaar’s voice, was enough to break Toki down completely. Unbidden, tears welled up in his eyes and he felt a bitter lump build in his throat. “Sk… Skwis…”

Just as his knees were about to give way from under him, a pair of lean arms wrapped themselves around his shaking frame, supporting his weight. He found he didn’t have enough energy to be ashamed of his feebleness any more. The arms around him felt warm and non-judgemental, and he soon found himself sobbing, clinging desperately to Skwisgaar’s black tank top. “Skwis…Skwisgaar, I’s… I’s sorries,” he managed to gasp out between sobs.

Skwisgaar didn’t reply, instead placing a hand on the back of Toki’s head and pulling him close. Toki rested his head against Skwisgaar’s chest, feeling the Swede’s long fingers combing slowly through the hair at his scalp. Eventually his sobbing ebbed into gentle tears.

“T-takk, Skwisg-gaar,” Toki mumbled into the now damp vest. He heard a rumbling chuckle from Skwisgaar’s chest, the sound of it filling him with warmth. “I’s sorries I ams such a dildoes.”

“Pfft, Tokis. Du är min lilla dildo.” With that, Skwisgaar pressed a soft kiss to the top of Toki’s head, before pulling away and seating himself back at the table.

Toki lifted his T-Shirt and scrubbed his face dry, feeling significantly better than he had done for a few days. After a moment, he felt life return to his legs and he sat himself opposite the tall Swede, picking up his spoon and digging into his soggy, multi-coloured milk and cereal concoction.

After picking at the leftovers for a while, Skwisgaar re-wrapped the plate and stood to put it back in the fridge. On his way, there was a grating crunch as he stood in the mess Toki’s cereal had left all over the floor.

“Tsk, stupid dildoes Tokis, makings all dis mess on de kitchens. Yous better be cleanings dis up.”

Toki glared up at him, but he could see a gentle light dancing in Skwisgaar’s eyes. The Norwegian was filled with an incredible sense of gratitude for his Swedish friend. Someone who would treat him the same as always, but would always be there if he needed him. Someone who wouldn’t shy away from him when he lost his shit; someone who wouldn’t treat him like glass since his time in _that_ place.

Someone who… had just called him a stupid dildo?!

“You’s de stupid dildoes, Skwisgaar!” was his lame retort.

“No Tokis, you ams de dildoes.”

Toki thought for a moment, before a wicked grin lit his face. “Den you’s a dildo kisser, Skwisgaar!”

~

Pickles wondered, (when he finally got out of bed), why there were two Scandinavians chasing each other through the corridors, leaving a multi-coloured trail from the bottom of their boots. However, as he heard the sound of Toki’s sing-song voice – happier than he had heard in weeks – calling out, “ _you kissed a dildo, you kissed a dildo!”,_ followed by Skwisgaar’s unintelligible retort, he decided he really, _really_ didn’t want to know. As long as life at Mordhaus was slowly returning to normal, he didn’t care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who forgot to take their anti-depressants for a few days? Then had a cry in the kitchen over some cereal for no reason whatsover? (Isn't it strange where inspiration comes from!) For anyone who's ever had to deal with the random downs of depression, that strike irrationally and from nowhere, hang in there.  
> Dedicated to my wonderful other half who puts up with my random mood swings with an impressive level of good humour.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, reviews and CC welcome as always :)


End file.
